Blind jinchuriki
by NatsuDragnel silver soul
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Almost a hundred years have passed sent the Avatar has vanished from the world when it needed him the most. Not only the mortal world was affected but the spirit world was too. So to save both worlds nine siblings gathered each one able to rival or beat Raava and Vaatu to save their world and the mortal one.

 **A.N.**

Sorry everyone it been so long scenes I've written or updated a story the reason is I've been very busy as well as had a bunch of new ideas for new stories which I'll be posting them and their summaries today and tomorrow and then we'll begin posting their new chapters or first chapter soon as the end of November early December


	2. Chapter 2

A red-headed woman was run as fast as her legs could carry her and the bundle of thick blue material with a white fur lining and water like pattern in her arms similar to her own outfit the only difference was the darker patch of color on her side as she made her way through the black snow that fell onto the Arctic tundra.

"Damit" she cursed as she fell caching herself with one of her arms while the other holding the bundle tightly towards her chest before she spun into kneeling position using the arm she

caught herself still extended making a shield of snow to block a blast of fire.

"End of the line waterbender" called out one of the soldiers who she assumed was there Commander do to all of them wearing the standard fire Soldier uniform the only difference being their helmet will shape like a bird but he didn't wear a mask.

" **I rather die than let you take me or my son** " The red shouted in defiance as she slammed her fist into the ice causing it to give out below the soldiers take most of them to a watery grave as few shout fire out of their feet to move out of away as they sent blast of fire at her.

She quickly reacted by make wave of water to Shield yourself as spun it around her to launch a swarm of ice javelins that pierced the soldiers who couldn't react quickly enough to destroy them with fire as she drew the remaining water towards her too in case her arm in ice making a shield to block a few blasts of fire as one of the soldiers closed the distance launching a

a rapid succession of attacks at her.

She created some distance between herself and the soldier by sweeping the legs of the fire bender and used the momentum to mash the ice-encased fist against the skull of the fire bender and throwing herself into the opening of the ice wear she made a small patch of ice to stand on.

" _Not now,"_ the water bender thought to herself as the stain on her coat began to grow in size and fatigue claimed her body.

She frankly looked around for a way out only to see she was surrounded from all sides causing her to bring the child closer to her chest. Her Fear lessened as she felt a slight gust of wind from the opposite direction from before.

She immediately got down as the soldiers prepared to strike only for them to be sent flying by a powerful wind.

" **Go kushina** " shouted a spiky blond-haired man with blue eyes wearing tattered remains of a blue coat with a blood-stained cloth wrapped around what remains of his left arm.

Kushina choked back Saabs as tears ran down her face as fear, worry, and grief gripped her heart at the sight of the man.

She struggled to get back to her feet before she ran turning the water beneath her to ice.

Kushina ran pushing through the pain as she did. The further she grew from the battle the quieter it became. As she made it to a lush forest that didn't belong here in the south she noticed the Shadows of the tree. Against her better judgment, she turns looked back from where she came to see a dull glow of a bright Flames followed by silence.

"Minato" kushina whispered to herself causing more tears fell down her face as she sat leaning back on a tree.

As her skin grew pale she looked down smiling at the bundle in her arms. Kushina moved the cloth revealing a spiky blonde haired, blue eyed baby that had three whiskers like marking on each cheek.

"I'm sorry," kushina said to the sleeping child as she could no longer feel the pain of her body but she did feel the ground shake. Her vision began to blur using the last of her strength look to the source of the shaking to see a massive kitsune with nine long swiping tails red-orange fur with black fur around its eyes that stretches to its ears, red irises with black slits for pupils and the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands.

"So the rumors were true," Kushina said barely a whisper as she remembering the stories she heard one of the bijū living in the Spirit Forest.

" **Why are you here,** " The Kitsune asked with his tone showing he wasn't happy of her being here.

"Please save my son," Kushina begged the spirit as her eyelids grew heavy.

The kitsune looked down at the human child as a look of surprise and annoyance crossed his face. He then picked the child using its thumb and index finger before he heading back into the woods vanishing from her site.

"Thank you" was the last thing Kushina said before she fell into a sleep she'll never wake from.

 _ **In the spirit world**_

A single tree bare of leaves with an opening holding a black mass with red markings that resemble an eye. Tow dome of light good distances from either side of the tree.

" **Hello Kurama** " a voice emanated from the tree as the kitsune appeared.

" **Shut it Vaatu"** Was Kurama said as he moved all nine of his tails so the tips lined up in front of his mouth. Bubbles of crimson and blue energy spiraled and compressed into a large dark purple orb half it size between his tail and mouth before launching it into the sky creating an explosion all I could see. Then he began setting waiting has he held the child in his hand.


End file.
